coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8316 (5th February 2014)
Plot Anna’s cautious as Owen gets excited about the mill project with the funds being transferred today to enable the work to commence. Peter is getting impatient with Rob's presence in the flat while Tracy refuses to go into work at the shop. Katy checks the account and sees that Owen's £80,000 is there but not Pat Phelan's £120,000. Owen refuses to get concerned yet. Ritchie de Vries calls into the Kabin about the gig but Rita refuses to go along to it. Lloyd is excited about his date with Andrea but Steve sulks at the prospect. Owen can't contact Pat on his phone and sets off to see him in person. Carla invites Tina for a meal at the bistro. Valerie Phelan denies knowing anything about Pat's whereabouts. Peter is annoyed when Carla confesses that she is trying to match-make between Tina and Rob when she invites her brother to the bistro as well. Having previously refused to tag along, Peter now changes his mind. Rita joins Dennis and Gloria in the Rovers for the gig discussion, much to Gloria's annoyance. Andrea’s secretly pleased to hear from Lloyd that Steve tried to put him off her. Anna is unnerved by the news of Pat's disappearance but Owen refuses to panic yet. Rob isn't pleased at being set up by his sister and Peter watches Tina's discomfort with amusement. Rita walks out on the gig meeting when Gloria offers No. 13 as the agency's place of business. The meal goes from bad to worse when Tracy and Deirdre turn up at the bistro. Seeing Tina and Rob sat at the same table, Tracy tells him they are finished for good. Owen tells Anna that the business deal was in his name and with No.6 used as security, the house is now at risk. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry Guest cast *Ritchie de Vries - Robin Askwith *Valerie Phelan - Caroline Berry Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Buys *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Owen Armstrong Construction - Office and yard *Valerie Phelan's house - Hallway and living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna's suspicions about Phelan being unreliable appear to be confirmed; Carla plays cupid for Tina and Rob; Gloria makes digs at Rita during a meeting with Dennis and Ritchie; and an excited Lloyd prepares for his date with Andrea. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,520,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2014 episodes